


you call the shots babe (i just wanna be yours)

by sprinklednana



Series: you make me feel (dangerous) - Mafia AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blow Jobs, College Student! Jaemin, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mafia Boss! Jeno, Sexual Content, Smut, Tattoos, lowkey petplay, would you believe me if i tell you this wasnt supposed to smut lmao, writer accidentally made it sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: Jeno Lee, boss of the most feared mafia in the country, finally comes home to his boyfriend after being away on a week longbusiness trip.or where Jeno comes home with a surprise and Jaemin shows the mafia boss just how much he missed him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: you make me feel (dangerous) - Mafia AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246916
Comments: 10
Kudos: 298





	you call the shots babe (i just wanna be yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Jeno Lee!!!!!
> 
> This is a birthday fic for Jeno (as well as a gift fic for me to my followers on twt bc i reached 3k recently, thank you so much for putting up with me :(() 
> 
> This is also dedicated to miss lily (also starwreck on twt) bc she checked it for me before i posted. Thank you, baby! <3
> 
> Please do leave comments and kudos, it's very encouraging and i really love finding out what y'all think about my writing :( <3

“Where are you, pet?” Jaemin hears the older man before he sees him, deep voice muffled by the closed doors of the mafia boss’ room.

  
  


The younger couldn’t help but smile, a little bolt of pleasure shooting straight down his spine. _Jesus._

  
  


Jeno has just been away on a _business trip_ for six and a half days and the sound of his voice was enough to undo his lover.

  
  


“I’m here.” Jaemin yells back, more than a touch of excitement in his voice, back flat and head on the foot of the bed.

  
  


Jaemin has already turned his head to the side, left cheek pressed against the elder’s satin sheets. 

  
  


When Jeno opens the door to his room, he immediately meets his lover’s eyes. 

  
  


The younger lets out a long satisfied breath. Jeno was really absolutely physically _here._ No cuts and bruises visible in his three piece maroon suit.

  
  


Leaning against the door frame, one corner of his lips tugging upwards as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, Jeno Lee takes his sweet time examining his _pet._

  
  


Dark eyes traveling from Jaemin’s feet rubbing against each other, to the expanse of slightly tan skin from Jaemin’s smooth legs to his soft-looking thighs. 

  
  


Jaemin couldn’t put into words just how much he missed the familiarity of the way Jeno’s lids go heavy, when his intense gaze reaches the hem of the huge white shirt Jaemin was wearing, one of Jeno’s worn ones, too big for the younger, but not big enough to hide much of his lover.

  
  


The younger’s sweet smile, the one Donghyuck calls _the little shit smile,_ widens at Jeno’s hum of appreciation.

  
  


Jaemin remembers laughing at Donghyuck’s face when he first dropped the name to him. He couldn’t deny the truth of the sunkissed man’s statement, nor did he want to. _The little shit smile_ is, after all, what landed him in the bed of the country’s top mafia boss in the first place.

  
  


“You look comfortable.” Jeno says, voice low even when they were the only ones inside the mansion. All of the helpers dismissed for the day, the guards stationed by the gate. 

  
  


“ _Babe,”_ Jaemin breathes out, stretching his arms above his head like the spoiled cat he was. A playful pout makes its way on his pink lips, “I missed you.”

  
  


Jeno smiles slightly, “Not as much as I missed you, _kitten._ ”

  
  


Jaemin arches his back a little at the rare but not unappreciated nickname, Jeno _has_ missed him.

  
  


“Lay with me, please,” Jaemin asks, “I want a good cuddle after putting up with all the shit my professors put me through. Behaved and all. ”

  
  


“Were you?” Jeno chuckles, pushing off the door frame and making his way towards the foot of the bed. He gently presses two fingers at the younger’s throat, heavily amused, “I can think of a few other ways I can reward you.”

  
  


Ignoring the latter part of the elder’s statement and the way it sent heat up his cheeks, and a few more places more embarrassing to mention, “Yes. Even when I was so frustrated because of missing you.”

  
  


“How were your tests?” Jeno asks, carefully sliding his fingers from Jaemin’s throat, to his jaw, to his cheekbone.

  
  


Jaemin presses back to his lover’s warm touch. “They went great. I got a 92 in Advanced Math and perfected Hydro and Dynamics.”

  
  


Jeno hums in approval and the younger couldn’t help but puff out his chest in pride at Jeno’s “you did a good job, kitten.”

  
  


Warmth spread all over the younger’s body, not just because of Jeno’s words, but also at the way the elder’s hand combs his fingers through his hair.

  
  


Jaemin looks up at his lover and grins playfully, “Reward _now_ , please.”

  
  


“Which reward?” Jeno was fast to reply, a smile of his own, “your offer or mine?”

  
  


When Jaemin answers with nothing but an addicting blush upon his cheeks, Jeno lets out a low laugh, uncurling his hand from the younger’s hair.

  
  


Jaemin makes a noise of protest, tilting his head up to watch the elder take slow strides to sit on the small sofa at the corner of the room.

  
  


Keeping his eyes on his lover, Jeno smiles and beckons him, “Come here and help me undress, pet.”

  
  


There was no command in his voice. A voice he has never heard Jeno use on anyone else. But still, Jaemin sits up on the bed and slowly makes his way towards his lover.

  
  


When he stops in front of him, Jeno Lee’s hand lands on both sides of his hips. Pulling him close, Jaemin understands the elder’s silent request and obediently places his knees on each side of Jeno’s thighs, placing all of his weight on his lover’s legs.

  
  


“I have a surprise for you,” Jeno whispers. 

  
  


Jaemin’s eyes brightens, “Really? What is it?”

  
  


“You’ll see,” Jeno promises, hands gently massaging the younger’s hips before traveling up to his waist, “now help me out of this.”

  
  


“Bossy,” the younger leans forward to playfully nip at Jeno’s jaw, pulling back immediately after. 

  
  


Jeno's gaze darkens at his action.

  
  


Jaemin, fully aware of this, smiles to himself and begins working on helping the man undress.

  
  


He starts first at his lover’s gold rolex; unclasping the heavy watch and gently placing it on the small table right next to the sofa.

  
  


He moves on to Jeno’s tie, careful fingers undoing the knot and sliding it off of him and onto the armrest.

  
  


Jaemin manages to unbutton three buttons of Jeno’s undershirt before the sight of the elder’s chest was just _too much_ for Jaemin’s, in all honesty, barely there control.

  
  


Wasting no time, he leans forward once again to place a much awaited kiss to his lover’s lips. Savoring the warmth it brings him and sighing at the familiarity of its _sweet sweet_ taste. 

  
  


Jeno humors him, letting him take the lead. Jaemin sure wasn’t going to complain.

  
  


The younger pulls away a little to lick the mafia boss’ lips. He giggles to himself, before pressing his mouth to the elder’s neck.

  
  


Jeno hums, the hands at the younger’s waist gripping him even tighter.

  
  


_I get to do this,_ Jaemin thinks, as he licks up the elder’s jaw, nips at the side of his neck, and press open mouthed kisses all the way down to the elder’s chest. _Finally._

  
  


The only thing that pulled him out of the trance was Jeno’s low but firm, “ _pet.”_

  
  


Jaemin laughs to himself, shaking his head, “ _Yeah_. yeah okay.”

  
  


Sliding his slender hands up the man’s shoulders, under the blazer, he urges Jeno to lean forward a bit to remove it.

  
  


Jaemin was just about to move on to his undershirt when an unfamiliar sight caught his eye.

  
  


Ink. Black and red and blue and green. Running from his wrist and curling all the way up to Jeno’s elbow.

  
  
  
The younger didn’t even recognize his own sharp intake of breath. “ _Is that—_ ”

  
  


“The drawing you gave me on my last birthday? Yeah, baby.” Jeno smiles at him, “I had one of Taeyong’s do it for me. His boys are good.”

  
  


“One of the _Jungs’_ tattoo artists? _My_ sketch?” Jaemin gasps, “This must’ve cost a fortune.”

  
  


His eyes haven’t detached themselves from the phoenix on Jeno’s forearm. _His_ phoenix. _Permanent._ On Jeno’s _smooth white skin._ His thoughts short circuited.

  
  


“You like it?” Jeno rests his head against the sofa, his own fingers unbuttoning his undershirt, taking it off and throwing it across the room. Neither of them bothered to look where it landed; Jeno focused on the way the younger bit his lip while he took in the older man’s now bare chest. “ _Kitten._ ”

  
  


“I love it,” Jaemin whispers reverently. Jaemin loved it so much, it physically _ached._

  
  


The way Jeno looks at hims, it's as if he can see the thoughts running through the younger's mind.  
  
  
  
  
“Show me how much.” Now, _this_ one, was definitely a command.

  
  


In a small voice, the younger asks, “How?”

  
  


“On your knees, pet.”

  
  


When Jaemin’s knees quietly meet the marble floor, Jeno settles his heated gaze on him, letting his hand fall on his lap, wrist up.

  
  


The phoenix looked as if it was flying at Jeno’s movements. Jaemin wasn’t sure whether he wanted to kiss it in praise or devour it whole. 

  
  


Jaemin takes the elder’s hand in between both of his, inspecting every detail. He doesn't know how long he took, just taking every stroke of the phoenix in. “ _Beautiful_ ,” he breathes out, “ _s_ _o goddamn beautiful.”_

  
  


The mafia boss lifts his chin up to meet his eyes, “ _So are you._ ” 

  
  


“This isn’t about me,” he says, but preens under the compliment still.

  
  


“For me,” Jeno begins, sliding his thumb from the corner of Jaemin’s lips to the other, “everything is about you.”

  
  


When Jaemin exhales, lips parted, hot breath hitting the palm of Jeno’s hand, he couldn’t resist dipping his thumb in the younger’s mouth.

  
  


Jaemin fell into a daze, head leaning forward to take Jeno’s thumb deeper into his mouth. 

  
  


He hollows out his cheeks, eyes still locked with the elder’s.

  
  


And that’s when Jeno Lee _snaps._

  
  


There was no other sound in the room besides that of a thumb being pulled out of a wet mouth and a zipper being pulled down.

  
  


The older man carefully stands up just to finish removing all of his clothing before sitting back down, eyes never leaving the younger’s.

  
  


“ _Go on, pet._ ”

  
  


Both hands on Jeno’s knees, Jaemin leans forward to press wet and hot kisses on the elder’s thighs.

  
  


Jeno groans, the back of his head hitting the sofa. _A week was too long._

  
  


Strong fingers make their way to Jaemin’s hair. Grip not tight enough to _really_ hurt him, but tight enough that it sends a shiver of excitement down Jaemin’s back.

  
  


“Let's not make it long for now, kitten, I’ve missed you too much.” Jeno tilts his head up by his hair, “We’ve got the whole night later.”

  
  


“Yes, _daddy.”_

  
  


Jeno smirks. _That week really was too fucking long._

  
  


His hand slides down to cup the back of the younger’s head, urging him forward.

  
  


Jaemin easily complies, licking at Jeno’s tip.

  
  


The younger fears that Jeno’s low growl and the sight of his large cock was enough for him to come undone. He pushes forward to take as much as he can in his mouth. But, _god_ , has he missed this. 

  
  


The way Jeno was gripping at his neck, the way his heavy-lidded gaze was focused on Jaemin’s tongue, the hard dick throbbing in his mouth. 

  
  


He wants nothing but to turn around, bend over, ass up, face against the floor, and beg his lover to just _fuck_ him.

  
  


But despite Jeno’s “ _et’s not make it long for now,_ ” he loved to play with Jaemin too much. Loved seeing Jaemin lose control, loved seeing how turned on and desperate Jaemin got whenever he was pleasuring Jeno.

  
  


_Perhaps I love it too much too,_ Jaemin thinks, as he bobs his head up and down, _up and down,_ going deeper and deeper and _deeper_ each time.

  
  


“You look so pretty like this kitten,” Jeno breathes out, “You like being my pet so much?”

  
  


“Yes, daddy, love being yours,” Jaemin says, _whines,_ after he pulls away for a moment, voice already raspy.

  
  
  
He doesn't waste a second before going back in to suck on the tip of Jeno’s cock. 

  
  


“Deeper than that, pet, I know you can take it.”

  
  


And Jaemin does, he takes it deeper and _deeper_ into his mouth. 

  
  


He pulls away and kisses it, from the base to the tip, to the underside of Jeno's large cock. He angles it in a way that he can suck on Jeno’s balls just the way he liked it.

  
  


The low but deep sounds coming from Jeno was _ruining_ him. Jaemin wanted to devour it so much, it _ached._

  
  


He wanted to be dicked down so bad. He wanted Jeno to fuck him in the mouth so hard, tears started to spring in his eyes.

  
  


Jeno takes a good look at him, before dragging him away from his cock by the hair. The younger isn’t even the least bit embarrassed of the split second where his brain didn’t function and chased after Jeno’s cock with his mouth.

  
  


The elder clicked his tongue. 

  
  


When the younger gathers enough of his bearings to look the older man in the eyes again, Jeno asks him, “What do you want, kitten? Use your words.”

  
  


Jaemin slightly juts his lower lip out, so beautiful he looked like he belonged in the church if he weren’t so absolutely fucking _sinful,_ “I want you to fuck my mouth. _Please, daddy._ ”

  
  


_Please don’t be gentle_. Jaemin didn’t say it out loud, but his lover sees it anyway. 

  
  


Jeno smiles at him, proud, but there was something _dark_ in it too.

  
  


He takes a moment to stand up from the sofa, legs parted right in front of the kneeling boy.

  
  


Jaemin could do nothing but brace his hands on the elder’s thighs as Jeno grips at his hair. “Pet,” he says lovingly, “I’m going to fuck your mouth so hard, you’re going to feel my cock in the back of your throat for days.”

  
  


Jeno Lee never breaks a promise. Especially if it was a promise to his most precious person.

  
  


And so he put his dick in the younger’s mouth, just the tip first.

  
  


He looks down at the younger, _"S_ _o beautiful, baby,”_ before he thrusts all of his length in the younger’s mouth. 

  
  


The elder kept on thrusting in and out of him, leaving the younger in a complete daze. Turning him into nothing but a moaning _whining_ mess.

  
  


With both hands now gripping each side of Jaemin’s head, he guides to meet each and every one of his rough thrusts.

  
  


The younger sucks on his cock harder, trying to keep up with the elder’s thrusts, bobbing his head back and forth with the elder’s motion.

  
  


With Jeno’s ceaseless thrusts and endless stamina, the younger was a complete mess beneath him, drooling all over his cock, his moans sending vibrations throughout his body. _So fucking beautiful._

  
  


“Are you gonna come just from me fucking your mouth, pet? Look at you.” Jeno bites at his lips, as if the sight of Jaemin on his knees getting mouthfucked was just _too much._ “I’m not even touching you and you look like you’re ready to cum.”

  
  


The room was filled with the sound of Jeno’s increasingly ragged breathing, his cock hitting the back of Jaemin’s throat again and again and _again_.

  
  


Dirty words from Jeno’s mouth were an oil spill. “That mouth of yours is made to be fucked. Look at you, kitten. _Fuck.”_

  
  


The sounds in the room was so sloppy, so fucking _dirty_ , matched with the mafia boss’ filthy words and Jaemin’s muffled moans and whines around Jeno’s dick.

  
  


Almost impossibly, Jeno increased his pace, completely losing his rhythm. He was close, _so close,_ and just that thought was enough for Jaemin to _let go_ and release.

  
  


Jeno sees the telltale sign of Jaemin’s eyes glazing over, shoulder’s sagging a little with his relief. He lets his eyes travel lower, sees cum dripping down the younger’s smooth thighs.

  
  


_Fuck._ That was enough to tip him over the edge. Surrendering control and letting his instincts take over. Roughly thrusting again and again inside Jaemin’s hot mouth.

  
  


He thrusts one last time with a groan, the tip of his dick roughly hitting the back of Jaemin’s throat, and cums.

  
  


The warm release in Jaemin’s mouth has him almost shaking with pleasure, moaning and sucking more around Jeno’s dick, taking in as much of the older man’s cum as he can.

  
  


A few beats later, Jeno pulls out with a shudder, Jaemin slumping over, _boneless._

  
  


With all the gentleness in the world, Jeno takes off Jaemin’s — _his_ — shirt, using it to wipe both of them. 

  
  


Carefully, he carries the younger boy and slowly places him on top the satin sheets.

  
  


“Let me take care of you now, pet.”

  
  


He fucks him roughly on the bed, Jaemin’s face pressed against the sheets. He bends Jaemin over every flat surface in the room. Carries him to the kitchen and fucks him against the counter. Fucks him up against the wall of the living room.

  
  


Jeno Lee always keeps his promises, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i would love to hear what you think about this one!!!
> 
> You can also ask me questions in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sprinklednana) or [twt](https://twitter.com/sprinklednana?lang=en) if you want!
> 
> I also made a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/sprinklednana) and i would really appreciate it if you supported me there :(


End file.
